Numerous different types of hydraulic shock absorbers are known, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,850,460, 6,276,499, 6,655,512, 7,055,661 and 7,128,192, each incorporated by reference. These various patents and other known shock absorbers teach the importance of the damping curve (force versus speed of shock movement) provided by the shock absorber as it affects the performance of the vehicle. Many shock absorbers require disassembly of the shock absorber to make desired adjustments to the damping performance. Some shock absorbers include external controls which allow adjustment to the damping performance (for example, only to the slope of the damping curve) of the shock absorber. Additionally, the external controls may be provided for the compression damping separately from the rebound (expansion) damping, commonly referred to as “double adjustable” shocks. For instance, Viking Performance, Inc. of Lakeville, Minn. offers a full line of shock absorbers having two rotary control knobs each with 19 different rotational positions (a total of 361 valve combinations). More control over the shape and slope of the damping curve, with minimal disassembly of the shock absorber and maximizing the ease of change, is desired.